


Lovers by Night

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Alarys unexpectedly finds herself in Ishgard thanks to the antics of Inspector Briarden. Much to her delight, she runs into Ser Aymeric just as night has fallen.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Lovers by Night

**Author's Note:**

> To not cast doubt on their integrity as Lord Commander and Warrior of Light, Aymeric and Alarys agreed to keep their budding relationship out of the public eye. However, their chances to be together have been few and far between. Every time they meet, their feelings grow stronger, making it ever more difficult to hide their relationship.

After leaving the Scholasticate in the capable hands of Inspector Briarden, Alarys had happened upon the conclusion of a Temple Knight gathering in the cathedral. She could scarcely hide her smile as the Lord Commander approached her, also beaming. They exchanged pleasantries as was now ritual to them, all while subtly eyeing the thinning crowd around them. Once away from prying ears, he cast his gaze upon her.

“Would you care for a nighttime stroll, Alarys?” Just the sound of her name upon his lips was enough to make her blush.

“That sounds lovely,” she smiled.

Together, they left the cathedral. As much as she would have loved to take his arm, Alarys still erred on the side of caution; a relationship between the Lord Commander and the Warrior of Light was not the kind of gossip they wanted floating around elite circles.

“A beautiful night, is it not?”

And indeed it was. It was a rare, clear night in Coerthas; the ink black sky dappled in a thousand stars, leaving an even crisper chill lingering in the air. Alarys breathed deeply, her lungs almost burning from the cold, and savoured it all.

“Mm, it is rather,” she sighed dreamily.

“You are not cold?” 

She felt his eyes look her up and down. While her garments were certainly thinner than typical Ishgardian attire, they had been more than sufficient running around after the Inspector in the daytime.

“Not too much," she shrugged. “I’ve become rather fond of the cold, actually.” The pair exchanged a glance and a bashful smile.

“Full glad am I to hear it,” Aymeric replied, a delicate pink tinting his cheeks.

The pair reached a small tunnel and fell silent once more - Alarys had quickly learned how far the stonework could carry whispers. Only their slow, tentative footsteps were to be heard. Then, just as they reached the end, the walls betrayed the presence of others. Quick as an arrow, Aymeric whisked Alarys round a sharp corner and against the great arch.

“Aymeric”-?

She was silenced by him pressing a finger to her lips. Indeed, the familiar sound of noble heels clacked their way through the passage, accompanied by rambunctious conversation. If not her voice, Alarys was certain they would hear the thundering of her heart. Much to her relief, the two lords passed them by none the wiser. Once they were well out of sight and earshot, Alarys allowed herself to breathe.

“Forgive me,” Aymeric murmured. “I had no desire to share this walk with anyone else.”

“Nor I,” she agreed. She met his icy eyes, yet only felt warmth as he leaned down to kiss her.

Delicate as freshly fallen snow, his lips brushed against her own. She clasped her hands round the back of his neck and propped herself on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss. Aymeric sighed into her, all but begging for her lips to part; Alarys gladly acquiesced. Against the cold night air, his tongue seared against her own, their breaths visibly entwining.

“Alarys, I…” he panted as they broke away. Slightly disheveled and irrationally breathless, bathed in pale moonlight; he was utterly beautiful. Gods, how she longed to savour this moment - to savour _him_. And yet...

“We… we should keep moving,” she mumbled, now averting her gaze. Aymeric sighed.

“Yes. You have the right of it.”

Their pace from then on was significantly slower. With every step closer to their parting point, Alarys’ heart sank a little more. How she wished their time together did not have to be under the guise of a dinner invitation or a summit between nations. Even though tonight was merely a happy coincidence, there were still too many eyes that could see, too many ears that could hear. To jeopardise any of the Lord Commander’s hard work with a so-called scandal was simply out of the question.

“Alarys?”

“Hm?” Broken from her train of thought, she turned to see a sadness in his eyes - and perhaps a glimmer of tentative hope.

“Does Lord Artoirel know you are here?”

Alarys hesitated. She knew exactly what he was asking. The truth was, her visit to Ishgard had been so sudden and frantic, she hadn’t found the time to inform House Fortemps of her imminent stay. Even so, the chance to spend another night with Aymeric was still paved with many obstacles - one being the ever-guarded manor of House Dzemael. Ere long, however, she would be travelling farther than ever before to liberate the homeland of a dear friend and ally. There was no telling when she might return. 

A thousand wings took flight in her chest as she dared to take the Lord Commander’s hand. His visage was one of surprise at first, but quickly softened into a tender smile. He entwined his fingers with hers, and together they walked towards Borel Manor. They both knew the risks. Yet more than that - more than _anything_ \- they knew just how swiftly they were falling for each other.


End file.
